Unexpected call
by Super Secret Boy Band
Summary: Phil has a unexpected visit from Fury and is told Maria needs him, but what happened to Maria and who is to blame?


**Hey guys I made these because I LOVE Avengers if you couldn't guess XD.** **A series of One Shots. ** **This is my first Fan Fiction, I'm so excited to hear what you all think :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Phil was woken up by the sound of the elevator.

Tony had recently invited him to live on floor 21 in the newly named Avengers Tower.

After the battle of New York Tony had invited everyone to live in the old Stark Tower.

They all had their own floor which had 2 large bathrooms, 2 large bedrooms, a large kitchen, a walk in wardrobe and a large living room.

He had just given the tower a revamp with all the latest gadgets.

JARVIS, Tony's AI, interrupted the sound as he announced that the occupant in the lift was Director Fury and he was on his way.

Phil was dazzled.

Fury was coming without notice.

Thoughts rushed into Phil's mind.

One that stuck was that he had to look presentable; there was no time for a shower.

So he simply threw on a suit and went into the kitchen and grabbed a grenola bar and sat on one of the white gloss couches that were in his apartment.

Before he could take a bite the lift came to a halt and out stepped Nick Fury, dressed in casual clothes, which did slightly confuse Phil.

He thought to himself when had he ever seen Fury in out of work clothes, the answer was never.

Phil arose and went to greet Fury.

"Sir"

Phil nodded.

To his astonishment Fury just stood there.

Phil could tell something was wrong, he could see the fear in his bosses eyes.

"Maria's in hospital"

Fury stated.

Phil felt like someone had ripped out his heart.

Maria his love was in hospital.

God knows what had happened while Phil was just lazing around in his apartment.

"What happened to her fury?"

Phil asked with a devastated look on his face.

"No time for chatting Coulson, Maria needs you".

He paused for a while.

"And she needs you now, you will ride in the helicopter with me!"

Fury ordered.

* * *

Phil was taking to the air, they only did that in emergency's.

On the helicopter all Phil could hear was the propellers.

Suddenly pain occurred to Phil and he didn't know what to do.

He could feel the pain, it was pumping throughout his body.

Through his veins.

It was taking over.

He could feel numerous tear's slide down his face, he had to quickly wipe it away before anyone would catch him crying.

I should cry, he thought to himself, She's my partner, my friend and I love her.

Before he knew it they had arrived at the hospital.

His mind got flooded with horrible thoughts, what if she was dying or could she already be dead?

He and Fury stepped off the helicopter and entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hospital.

* * *

To Phil's surprise the hospital was densely quiet.

What would he say to her?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Hey Phil, I'm sorry about Maria".

He recognised that it was a female voice.

All Phil did was stand there staring at this blurred person.

Tears consumed Phil's eyes.

He blinked hoping to clear the tears but frankly it didn't work.

Before he could think he was being pulled into a hug.

"Phil she's going to be fine, honest".

The person kissed his cheek.

When Phil slowly pulled away he saw that is was Agent Romanoff.

He was her and Agent Barton's handler, they were S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents.

This made him smile until he saw a large bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Natasha what happened?".

Phil bit his lip holding back more tears.

"We were on a mission in Russia, we were looking for the Red Room. The mission was meant for me and Barton, but he decided to take a vacation so Maria volunteered. We got in a fight at my safe house. It was one of the old `Black Widows`, she had come back for me. I was unpacking in the safe house and Maria was bringing in our bags from the car it was all peaceful until I heard an almighty scream. I ran out to see what the noise was and there she was, she had stabbed Maria in the stomach and left her lying on the floor with a knife in her side. I went out to attack the spy but she managed to ran away before I could kill her. She left Maria on the floor in a pool off blood. We arrived this morning."

By the time she finished Phil was full of emotion.

Natasha held her hand out, Phil took her hand.

He knew where she was taking him.

* * *

They both walked into the room where Maria was being held, she looked so peaceful when she slept.

There was a clipboard on the end of the bed which Phil picked up and read

" Agent Maria Hill, Injuries: Punctured kidney, dislocated shoulder, mild concussion and a gouge in her forehead."

Phil turned and looked at Natasha she could feel his pain.

He handed the clipboard to Natasha and she looked shocked.

"Natasha, if the spy didn't fight you then how come you have a bandage?".

He looked at her concerned.

"Well Sir, that was a lie, I didn't want you to worry about me. After she attacked Maria we had a battle and lets just say we both did some damage".

Silence engulfed the room, all you could hear was the beeps from the machines that Maria was hooked up to.

* * *

Phil woke up.

He was slumped on a chair near to Maria's bed, she was awake.

He could see the confusion in her eye's, clearly the drugs were to blame for that.

She still looked peaceful even with all the bandages, cuts and the bruises.

Phil stood up and went to stand over her.

Natasha clearly had to leave.

It was just him and her.

He looked over her limp body.

Although she was battered and bruised she didn't look fazed.

That's how she had always been, never showing her emotions to anyone.

That's the thing when you're an Agent, you're trained to never show emotions in work, but she never showed them in and out of work.

They both stared into each others eyes, it felt like forever until Phil plucked up the courage to say.

"Maria, I'm so sor"- before he could finish his sentence Maria had pulled him in by his tie and they were kissing.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas or feedback it would be appreciated.** **Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
